marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa Jones
|gender = Female |age = 61 |DOB = Early 1956Jessica Jones: 1.13: AKA Sole Survivor'Jessica Jones: 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number'' |DOD = Mid-2017 |IDno = 46592 |tv series = Jessica Jones |actor = Miriam Shor (young) Janet McTeer |status = Deceased}} '''Alisa Jones (née Campbell) was Jessica and Phillip Jones' mother. She was seemingly killed in a car accident along her husband and son, with her daughter as the sole survivor. However, unknown to Jessica, she was brought back to life by Karl Malus' experiments at IGH, which also gave her superhuman abilities. Biography Early Life Raising a Family Alisa Campbell was a mathematics teacher. She married Brian Jones and together with him she had two children: a daughter, Jessica Jones (whose middle name was Alisa's maiden name), and a few years later a son, Phillip Jones. They all lived together in Caldwell, New York.Jessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD?Jessica Jones 2.07: AKA I Want Your Cray Cray Fatal Accident Brian Jones, along with his wife and children, were going on a vacation. On the road, Jessica and Phillip got into an argument in the backseat. Alisa told Jessica to give Phillip the gameboy, which she did not do. Brian then turned around to stop the fight. In doing so he took his eyes off the road. Alisa, who was still watching the road, tried to warn Brian about a truck in front of them. Sadly, he was too late and the family crashed on the truck carrying a container of chemicals. The accident supposedly killed her, her husband and her son and left Jessica in a coma. Experimentations First Days in the labs of IGH]] To be added Jessica and Stirling To be added Protecting Karl Malus To be added Mother-Daughter Trip Rescue on the Highway To be added Playland Jones and Jessica Jones reached the amusement park Playland upon abandoning their VR. Though her daughter tries to plead that they escape to the docks, Jones broke the chains that locked the gates and entered the park, heading towards the Ferris wheel. Despite being repeatedly told by Jessica not to turn the wheel on and attract attention, she expressed that it was her wish and that Jessica left without her, climbing on board a seat. As the two conversed about Jones leaving, she was shot in the head by Trish Walker, whom stood feet below the duo. Alisa's death by her own best friend and adoptive sister left Jessica unable to see Trish as merely the person who killed her mother and despite her efforts, the friendship between the two ended.Jessica Jones: 2.13: AKA Playland Personality Alisa was an intelligent woman with a deadpan snark like wit similar to her daughter. After her life was saved, the experiments granted Alisa a high level of strength that came with a deadly rage. Unlike Jessica however, Alisa looked at life far more optimistically and hated being confined: to counter Jessica's preconceived notion that the Jones led a perfect life in the past, Alisa revealed that she desired to teach mathematics to a university, but was unable to because of her husband and was struck teaching math to underachieving students. Alisa grew to resent her suburban life as a result and was considering a divorce out of a desire to do something with her life. Despite her initial fear of her powers, Alisa desired to become a hero of sorts and use her powers for the good of others, a dream she was never able to realize due to her uncontrollable rage causing her to hurt anyone, friend or foe. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Alisa possesses incredible strength that, to Jessica's own admission, far surpasses Jessica's. Gently bumping into Malcolm Ducasse caused him to go flying into a motorbike. She was easily able to throw Jessica around a bar and completely demolish a grand piano with seemingly little effort. Alisa is also able to leap to and from the top of a building. She was also able to twist the head of Will Simpson around with minimal effort, killing him. *'Enhanced Speed': Thanks to her super strong legs, Alisa is able to move faster than a regular human. She was able to outrun Jessica Jones after being subdued at a bar. Despite sustaining an injury to her right thigh, Alisa was able to still escape the scene upon falling out of the hospital window. *'Enhanced Durability': Alisa was a lot more resistant to injury compared to regular human beings. However, like Jessica, she appeared to be vulnerable to gunshots, as Trish Walker finally killed her when she was shot in the head. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The experiments at IGH healed Alisa's skin and body from the car accident. She was unable to grow hair, however. Her healing ability allowed her to recover from gunshot wounds and any other injuries in a faster rate than normal. Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Brian Jones † - Husband *Jessica Jones - Daughter *Phillip Jones † - Son *Karl Malus † - Savior and Life Partner Allies *Elizabeth De Luca † - Neighbor *Sophie - Neighbor *Oscar Arocho Enemies *Stirling Adams † - Victim *IGH **Miklos Kozlov † - Ally turned Victim **Luanne McClure † - Victim **Leslie Hansen † - Victim **Inez Green - Victim *Robert Coleman/Whizzer † - Victim *Will Simpson † - Victim *Trish Walker - Attempted Victim and Killer *Dale Holiday † - Jailer and Tormenter *Marilyn † - Victim *Nick Spanos † - Victim *Pryce Cheng - Attempted Killer *New York City Police Department **Eddy Costa **Ruth Sunday † - Victim Appearances Trivia *Her name is an homage to Alisa Bendis, wife of Jessica Jones's creator Brian Michael Bendis. *"Alisa" can also be rearranged to spell "Alias" *Alisa's appearance in the first season compared to the second season is due to the experiments on her DNA: while the experiment healed her, the virus caused her genes to change and retain only her voice, which was able to convince her Jessica that she was truly her mother. *In the comics, the name of Jessica Jones' biological mother was never revealed, and was only referred to as Mrs. Campbell. She was going with her family on a trip to with tickets given to her husband by his boss Tony Stark. **Following her introduction in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the name Alisa Jones was given to Jessica Jones' adoptive mother in the comics. Behind the Scenes *Becca G.T. was a stunt double for Janet McTeer in the role of Alisa Jones. References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Professors Category:Musicians Category:IGH Test Subjects Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Trish Walker